


Hello New Me.

by Bridgesandballoons



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgesandballoons/pseuds/Bridgesandballoons
Summary: A short piece about the change I'm sparking in myself.





	Hello New Me.

I used to feel like I’m not good enough.  
Everything I did there was always this voice in my head.  
The voice told me “You’re not good enough stop trying”  
I heard that constantly.  
The self doubt would wash over any self confidence I had.  
For years I would let that happen.  
I would let that little voice in my head win.  
I would let the self doubt win.  
But not anymore.  
I want to change for the better.  
I will feel change for the better.  
Negativity isn’t going to be in my range anymore.  
Self pity isn’t going to be in my range anymore.  
I’m going to be confident.  
I’m going to spark the change.  
I’m going to be the person I’ve always wanted to be.  
Goodbye self doubt, and negativity.  
And hello new me.


End file.
